Questions 2
by HappyGirl1017
Summary: itstheshit is being asked questions by fox, falco, and krystal. Funny and has info on his stories and future stuff. READ HIS STORIES! I DEMAND U 2!


**hey, right after i wrote questions 1, someone else ask me 2 ask questions 4 him. if u want 2 ask questions or b the 1 2 b asked the questions, ask me, i might bite... notice how i said might ;)**

**well, i mind as well get started. give a round of applause to itstheshit!**

**ENJOY!**

**~HG~**

**ps: ArtisticCET77 had helped me with this 1, she 2 wanted 2 have some fun! **

_characters are itstheshit, fox, falco, and krystal._

**Falco: **(still shock about question 1 about him having a child with Katt) (whispers) I'm going to be a Father?

**itstheshit, Fox, Krystal: **(all stare at Falco)

**itstheshit:** Is Falco ... okay?

**Krystal:** Not really, he had a nightmare last night.

**Fox:** Yeah, he was being chased by a bunch of little children. They were all calling him Daddy. (laughs a little)

**Falco:** I can hear you Fox. It was like hell.

**Fox: **You've been there before?

**Falco:** (fake laugh) haha, you're so funny Fox.

**Krystal:** Are you guys done? itstheshit is waiting.

**itstheshit:** I don't know if I want this to start really, this is getting interesting.

**Falco:** We should start now.

**itstheshit:** YES PLEASE!

**Fox:** Okay, do you have any big major stories coming up, as soon as you are done with Blackout?

**itstheshit:** Yea there is, it is called 'Paid in Blood', it is going to be huge and Blackout...well still trying to finish the fic. Let's just say, Fox you are going to have a fun night.

**Fox:** I sure do hope so, 'cause chap 3 left at a biggie.

**Krystal:** No doubt about that Fox.

**Falco:** What happened?

**Krystal:** Falco, you knew you had to read 'Blackout' before this interview.

**Fox:** Wait, how did you know you were in the first chapter then?

**Falco:** I did started reading, but yesterday, CET! had to bring up about me and Katt having a boy.

**itstheshit:** It's not her fault, she probably just wanted you to have a son to be a friend of Marcus.

**Falco:** BUT WHY NOT SLIPPY'S CHILD!

**Fox:** 'Cause Slippy has too many children to know all of their names!

**Falco:** (silent)

**Krystal:** Any way, next question. Any mini stories that might come up from you?

**itstheshit:** I haven't really thought of any, maybe after Blackout and Paid In Blood.

**Fox:** Please because you are really good.

**itstheshit:** Why thank you.

**Fox: **Okay, next is a question from HappyGirl1017. ~yes u get recognize 4 ur own questions, like i just recognize myself! =D ~ What is this picture I heard CET is drawing for you?

**itstheshit:** The picture we are working on is the cover to McCloud Is Down ~if u did not read it, read it cuz its good~ it's going to be good from what I heard from CET. Oh yeah, shout out to CET... HI CET!

**Falco:** I think CET likes suffering me too much.

**Fox:** Who doesn't?

**Krystal:** No, CET told me 'cause she thinks it's funny a bit, plus you are one of her top 3 favorites.

**Falco:** Yeah yeah, any way, next question. Are there any other couple stories you'll write other than fox/krys?

**itstheshit:** Maybe a *gulp* Falco/Katt fic, but I'm still thinking about it maybe.

**Falco:** I can help you think. Hell no.

**Fox:** I think you should. How come did I know you were going to say that.

**Falco:** Shut up, I do not want to be in that kind of stories, and I'm not in love.

**itstheshit:** Sure Falco, not what I've been hearing.

**Krystal:** I think it's best to go to the next question. So, what is Paid in Blood about?

**itstheshit:** Paid in Blood is about how far will you go to save someone you love. in other words Fox is going to be kicking ass in this one to try to save Krystal.

**Falco:** Playing hero again, aren't ya Fox?

**Krystal:** Save me from what?

**itstheshit:** From evil.

**Fox:** What kind of evil?

**Falco:** Evil evil.

**Krystal:** What?

**Falco:** What's your favorite kind of cookie?

**itstheshit: **I like ANY type of cookie, not trying to sound fat. lol

**Fox:** Haha, yeah. I too can't decide which is my favorite cookie either.

**Krystal:** Yeah, and do you think there should be a Star Fox game for the wii system?

**itstheshit:** Hell yeah, its one of the best games ever freaking made!

**Falco:** Hell yeah! Seriously, when are they going to make a new game?

**Fox:** I don't know, hopefully soon.

**itstheshit:** It is the best kind of games ever!

**Krystal:** Well anyway, I think that's all we got left, see ya later.

**Fox:** (sneaks behind Falco) (yells) DADDY!

**Falco:** AHHHHHH!

**itstheshit:** LATER PEOPLE! SEE YOU LATER!

**TA DA! hope u like it**

**I DEMAND U 2 READ ITSTHESHIT'S STORIES! HE'S REALLY GOOD! **

**but i warn u, some of his stories r rated M for some damn good reasons**

**anyway, LATER!**

**~HG~**


End file.
